Better off as Lovers
by Chescalovesmallows
Summary: "What are we gonna do in Hogsmeade?" "Oh you know, I just want to spend the day with my best friend." Ollie's hiding something from Kates. . .
1. Katie Bell

I own nothing JK Rowling owns HP.

It was a cold saturday -er- morning, I think. Well its kinda hard to tell when the sun is not technically up yet and I'm walking towards the quiditch

pitch with broom on tow and I can hear behind me the other five unfortunate souls who got woken up in such an ungodly hour. And who do we have

to thank for such a morning delight? Oliver 'Quiditch Nazi' Wood. I can't believe he's gonna make us practice on a satruday,and not just any ordinary

saturday, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. We suddenly halt to a stop from our death march as we saw Oliver drop the chest and turn to face us. Oh

no, he's gonna make his before paractice speach. "Okay team, this is OUR year. MY last chance to get my name on the cup. I've made a bunch of new

plays that we need to start getting into your system. All of you up in the air." we mount our brooms and try our hardest not to fall from being to

sleepy. Once were up in the air Oliver tosses the quafle towards me, Alicia and Angelina. At the sight of the red quafle, my chaser instincts suddenly

kicked in and got me out of my sleepy daze. After four hours of tossing and scoring, at around seven in the morning, Oliver called practice over. I was

sweaty, hungry, my eyes are probably puffy and I think I cand hear the shower calling me and I can swell muffins from tha great hall. "Hey Kates!" I

hear from behind me "Yes Oliver?" I turn to see him running towards me and coming to a stop in front of me. "You want to go with me to

Hogsmeade?" he was my bestfriend, so what the heck "Yah okay, but I wanna get some breakfast first after shower then we can go." I said before

giving him a smile. "Okay, great." he answered before he went back to the pitch to get his other stuff. Suddenly I realized that Alicia and Angelina

were looking at me huge grins on their faces. "What?" I asked both of them. "Oh nothing, just make sure you go up to our room after you shower,

okay." I looked at them and raised my eye brows. "Okay, whatever." And I started to go inside the locker room and take my shower. After my shower

I did what they asked me to do and went back to our room. When i got their I saw a baby blue top and blue jeans on my bed and Angelina and Alicia

holding make up brushes. Oh no, I'm gonna get turned into human Barbie doll. They grabbed my arms and forced me down to sit and started

attacking me with their brushes. After ten minutes they were done. "You better change your clothes now, I think he's waiting for you in the common

room." Angelina said. I grabbed the clothes on my bed and went inside the bathroom. On the mirror I saw what the two have done with me. My hair

was shiny, my green eyes seem to have gotten greener because of the colors they put on my eye lids, my lips were pale pink, and everything was a

match to my clothes. After I got dressed I went down to the common room and looked around for Oliver. I saw him sitting in front of the fire talking to

Fred and George. " Wow" I heard both the twins say and Oliver turned around to see what the 'wow' was about. When he saw that it was me that

caught the attention of the Weasleys, he stood up and came towards me. "Gosh Kates you look different." I gave him a wondering look and asked

"what kind of different Oliver? Good different, bad different . . ." he cut me off with his laughter "Beautiful diffrent Katie." I felt my cheeks turn red with

what he said. "Oh, uh thanks. I think we should go now." He laughed again and took my hand and we walked out of Gryffindor tower. "So what are

we gonna do at Hogsmeade Oliver?"

**Next Time: **

_"Oh, uhm, you know just want to spend the day with my best friend."_

_"Oliver, are you okay you seem nervous?"_

Questions, comments, concerns? :D


	2. Oliver Wood

I own nothing JR Rowling owns it all

I finally got Katie to come to Hogsmeade with me, but what are we gonna do there? "So what are we gonna do at Hogsmeade Oliver?" she asks me.

Darn, I should have planned the entire day and not just the end part of it, oh well. " Oh you know lets just see what we can do when we get their."

She gave me smile and off we went to Hogsmeade. When we got their we first went into Honeydukes and Katie got a bunch of sugar quils. "The only

reason why I survive in potions are these." Everyone in the quiditch team knew of Katie's sugar addiction. I once saw her with a sucker during

practice and when I tried to take it away I almost lost my fingers. "You know to much sugar for you is bad Kates." She just stuck out her tounge and

laughed at me and we left the candy store. "So what about you Oliver, don't you need some broom polish since you polish your broom like every two

hours?" she teases me with a grin, but she was right, I do need broom polish but not because I polish my broom every two hours, just you know,

everyday. "Laugh all you want Kates but at least I don't bite people." We got to the store for quiditch supplies and i got some broom polish. I saw

Katie looking at some brooms when I noticed something about her. She was so beautiful and not just because she was wearing make up but also

when I see her everyday and even if she's covered in mud during practice, it was her smile that made her beautiful. When Katie smiles at me or even

if I just see her smile from a far, it makes me not only want to also smile but it makes me happy. Its like the same feeling when your just flying. You

just let the feeling take you over and you forget all your worries. But Katie was so much more than just flying, no, she was everything to me. My

teammate, my star chaser, my best friend and she was also the girl that I'm in love with. She turned around and saw me looking at her she gave me

a smile and i saw a slight blush on her cheeks. "Its noon Oliver, you want to go eat lunch?" I nod and we went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We

ordered lunch and some butterbeer. "So Oliver, why suddenly ask me to come with you to Hogsmeade?" oh darn, hold it together Wood "Oh, uhm,

you know just want to spend the day with my best friend." Nice save Ollie. "Oliver, are you okay you seem nervouse?" am I that obviouse? "What?

me nervouse? Kates I'm just hungry thats all." I hope she buys it. "Okay, but why do you keep your hands in your pocket? Its not really that cold." Its

because, my dear Katie, I have a ring that will hopefully belong to you by the end of this day in my pocket. "Oh, maybe I'm gonna get a cold or

something but I promise to get some pepper-up potion once we get back." Please Kates stop asking questions or you'll ruin your own surprise. "Okay

Oliver, whatever you say." she smiles and continues with her lunch. Phew, for a minute their I thought I was gonna tell her everything. I planned to

tell her that I'm in love with her today that's why i asked her out and the ring was, if she also like me, to give to her and ask her to be my girlfriend. I

really hate it when I have to hide something and people ask me questions thats why most people just don't tell me anything. We finished our lunch at

around two in the afternoon, she was really hungry because we forgot to grab breakfast before leaving the castle, and Katie wanted to see the

Shrieking Shack. "Look at it Oliver! Its so creepy and also so cool. Is that even possible?" I laughed at what she said. "Yes Kates, I think something

being both creepy and cool is possible." She continues to look at the old abandoned house while I continue to look at the beautiful girl that's next to

me. She came closer to me and rested her head on my shoulders and I wrap my arms arond her. "Hey Oliver?" she suddenly say, "Yes Katie?" I

looked down to her and our eyes met. "I have something to tell you." . . . .

Questions, comments, concerns :D


End file.
